WEDDING RING
by BbonSayo
Summary: Sakura va a casarse con el hijo del señor feudal de la tierra del fuego; Tsunade no puede estar más feliz, Ino está muy entretenida encargándose de los preparativos, Kakashi no ha dicho una sola palabra al respecto, Sai está inusualmente molesto, Naruto se resigna y a Sasuke simplemente parece no importarle.
1. PROLOGUE

**WEDDING RING**

**PROLOGUE**

Cuando Sasuke regresa a la aldea después de su misión de casi dos meses en la tierra del té, observa con algo similar a la curiosidad, las decoraciones de las calles y la alegría de los aldeanos. Neji Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki, sus compañeros de misión, lucen tan desconcertados como él mismo, pero está bien; a él nunca le han interesado los festivales y esta celebración, tan ostentosa como parece, resulta ser demasiado ruidosa y molesta como para darle un segundo pensamiento así que sigue de largo sin siquiera preguntarse por qué la villa parece decorada para el festival de primavera, incluso cuando este fue celebrado… bueno, la primavera pasada; hace unos cinco meses.

Naruto sonríe y piensa invitar a Sakura-chan, su _amada _Sakura-chan, a pasar el día con ellos, porque le ha hecho falta y si hay un festival, entonces qué mejor manera. Aprovechando que la máscara ANBU cubre su rostro, le da un vistazo rápido al Teme, preguntándose si es que el desgraciado también la ha extrañado; probablemente sí, pero puede que nunca lo admita en voz alta. Tan predecible.

Neji no ha dicho una sola palabra desde hace un buen rato, no que sea una novedad considerando lo callado y tranquilo que es, pero a Naruto no le gusta permanecer en silencio mucho tiempo, así que rápidamente le invita al festival y le reitera lo divertido que será unir a los doce de Konoha, más Sai, Naruto-por-favor-no-olvides-a-Sai, en una celebración porque hace mucho que no salen juntos y bla bla bla. Neji intuye que Naruto solo quiere pasar tiempo junto a Hinata sin llamar demasiado la atención del clan más importante de la aldea.

Pero es cuando Naruto escucha a un aldeano decir las palabras, que entiende que no se trata de una celebración y que tan dichoso festival puede que lo deje como a una tercera rueda por el resto de su vida.

"Sakura-sama debe estar muy emocionada con las preparaciones, después de todo se trata de su boda."

Neji Hyuga entiende, o al menos intenta hacerlo, que Sakura es una mujer importante para sus dos compañeros de escuadrón, pero la reacción de Naruto le toma desprevenido. Naruto golpea a Sasuke con tal intensidad que casi rompe su mascara de gato y luego lo abraza porque "siempre lo vio venir". Todo es felicidad y jubilo hasta que las palabras salen de la garganta de Uchiha con una amargura que Hyuga jamás había escuchado de su parte:

"Sakura no va a casarse conmigo".


	2. I

**I: Diez días antes de la boda**

Sakura está nerviosa, mucho más de lo que debería. Sabe que Sasuke y Naruto regresarán pronto de su misión y la verdad, no tiene idea de cómo decirles acerca de la boda; fue inesperado incluso para ella, así que no puede imaginarse el espectáculo que va a hacer Naruto. Por Sasuke ni siquiera se preocupa, porque igual y a pesar de los años, él nunca se ha interesado demasiado por ella así que no es como que vaya a llegar y le vaya a decir la gran cosa.

Sai ya expresó su descontento al respecto y ni siquiera se ha dignado a dirigirle el saludo desde que se enteró de su compromiso. Sai es un muchacho parco, tranquilo, que ha aprendido a descubrir ciertas emociones con el paso de los años, pero que fuera capaz de enojarse y frustrarse, era un prospecto que ella no había considerado.

La reticencia de Sai y el silencio de Kakashi le hacen pensar que tal vez no está tomando la decisión correcta, pero Sakura sabe que es un matrimonio que debe efectuarse para mantener la armonía y los recursos fluctuando para su aldea; si el hijo del señor feudal quiere una kunoichi como esposa, pues ni modo.

Sakura no tiene el corazón como para que Ino tome su lugar, por más de que el chico en cuestión sea guapo y con dinero, o Tenten, quien valora como nadie su lugar en el equipo Gai y mucho menos Hinata-amo-demasiado-a-Naruto-para-siquiera-abrir-la-boca-y-saludar. Si no fuera porque permitiendo que Hyuga tomara su lugar, afectaría la felicidad de Naruto, Sakura no se lo habría pensado dos veces.

—Pruébate este— dice Ino, cargando un kimono tradicional de color blanco y bellas flores de cerezo de un rosa pálido en las mangas. —aunque creo que te quedaría bien un color más fuerte.—

Sakura solamente observa el traje con una ceja levantada, haciendo poco por ocultar su aburrimiento.

Realmente, casarse con el hijo del señor feudal no le hace mucha ilusión, así que cualquier kimono viene bien. Ino, en cambio, parece demasiado feliz con la idea de Sakura casándose con quienquiera que no sea Sasuke, porque verla llorar por los desplantes y la frialdad del heredero Uchiha es algo que las mejores amigas no perdonan.

Y aunque Sakura ya no llora y Sasuke se hace más amable con los años, Yamanaka no confía en él. Muy a pesar de su enamoramiento tonto de hace más de diez años.

—La tradición dice que es un kimono blanco.— menciona la novia. Ino solo frunce sus labios como en desacuerdo, pero continúa empujando el kimono, instándola a que se lo pruebe —Así que cualquiera funcionará. Todos son iguales.—

Ella en serio está más nerviosa por como lo van a tomar sus compañeros, que por la boda en sí. Ya van dos en desacuerdo de ocho.

Su maestra, Ino y sus padres están más que contentos y se han encargado de regar la noticia por toda la villa. Sin embargo, Sai y Kakashi desaprueban el compromiso; aunque Hatake no haya dicho nada hasta el momento, Haruno lo conoce demasiado bien.

—Mira que en serio eres densa. Sasuke no va a casarse contigo, Sakura, por amor a dios. Ya es hora de que abras los ojos.— reclama la rubia, harta de la actitud de víctima de su amiga. Los ojos verdes de la novia se llenan de lágrimas y la kunoichi se arrepiente de sus palabras casi-venenosas; con delicadeza, Ino deja el kimono sobre un sillón cercano y se acerca a Sakura para abrazarla cuidadosamente.—Kazuki-sama es un hombre guapo y respetable, estoy segura de que llegarás a amarlo mucho más que a ese Uchiha de pacotilla.—

La chica no dice nada. En parte porque sabe que Ino tiene razón, aunque eso no hace que le duela menos. Está segura de que en cuanto regresen sus compañeros de su misión en la tierra del Té, Naruto hará un escándalo, pero a Sasuke no va a importarle en lo absoluto.

Dios, a veces se odia por quererle tanto.

Cuando toda esta locura por la boda comenzó, Sakura pensó que sería fácil; tenía a Ino de su lado y sus padres estaban felices con la noticia. Tsunade también estaba la mar de contenta. Todos se veían tan encantados que pensó _¿por qué no? Igual Sasuke no va a quererme jamás. _Y una vez superada la etapa de la autocompasión, comenzó con los preparativos, esperando que el daimio escogiera una fecha para que la boda tuviera lugar antes de que sus compañeros regresaran.

Evidentemente no fue así.

Y poco a poco, a medida que avanzaba el proceso, Sakura fue dándole vueltas y vueltas al asunto. No es la manera para olvidarse de su compañero, porque un clavo no saca otro clavo, pero… ya entrados en gastos, Haruno no va a dar su brazo a torcer.

Y menos cuando está haciendo a tanta gente feliz; incluso la señora Mikoto ha estado llevándole postres y frutas al hospital diariamente desde el anuncio de la boda. Si eso no es un "_gracias al cielo dejaste a mi niño en paz_", Sakura no sabe que sea.

* * *

En cuanto llegan a la aldea, los tres chicos se ven sorprendidos por las decoraciones que comienzan a notarse en las calles; aunque parece que recién han comenzado los preparativos para una celebración, ya pueden distinguirse algunos faroles y decoraciones en sutiles colores rosa y lila.

Desde lo que Naruto recuerda, no hay festival alguno por esa época del año, pero pues a quién le importa, una excusa más para salir con su Sakura-chan y el teme; podrían incluso invitar a Sai, considerando lo cercanos que se han vuelto desde que se integró al equipo 7 por órdenes de su padre y, aunque Sasuke lo niegue, el rubio sabe que también le tiene aprecio al ANBU.

Naruto quiere invitar a los demás doce (o trece) de la hoja y que salgan como en los viejos tiempos antes de que, bueno, algunos ascendieran y otros no, y comenzaran a tener misiones reales y a ser adultos con responsabilidades. Sasuke no ha dicho una sola palabra acerca de su invitación, pero el rubio no se preocupa mucho por su reticencia.

Cuando Sasuke está agotado y hambriento siempre se vuelve mucho más huraño.

Por el contrario, Namikaze se dedica a codear a Neji para que acepte traer a su equipo al festival y hacer correr la voz con Hinata y su escuadrón. El mayor sonríe de lado, a sabiendas de que su prima aceptará encantada, y le da una respuesta casi afirmativa, porque él mismo se siente demasiado cansado como para pensar en festivales y celebraciones.

—Será tan divertido ir todos juntos como cuando éramos más jóvenes—

El hijo del Hokage se siente tan feliz por estar de regreso, que no ha reparado en lo sospechoso que resulta que se esté preparando un festival a mediados de agosto, justo después de _Obon_ (una fecha conmemorativa y religiosa); después de todo, si Sasuke y Neji no ven nada sospechoso, pues debe ser que no hay nada.

Uchiha sí piensa que es algo extraño, pero asume que debe ser un festival relacionado con la visita del daimio del país del Fuego, visitando Konoha, pues comentarios al respecto han escuchado desde que cruzaron la frontera. Neji va por el mismo camino, esperando no tener que impedir una boda arreglada con su prima porque, a diferencia de Sasuke, Hyuga no ignora el hecho de que el hijo del señor feudal está en edad de casarse y darle un heredero a la nación.

Naruto ríe contento de estar en Konoha y casi saborea el plato de ramen que le espera en casa, pero hasta ahí llega su alegría. Un habitante de la villa ha hecho el comentario del siglo, eso hace que detenga sus pasos y su ceño se frunza con enfado e indignación: —_Sakura-sama debe estar muy emocionada con las preparaciones, después de todo se trata de su boda_—

Los tres jounin se detienen en seco y el silencio entre ellos se prolonga por un momento muy largo.

¡Qué incómodo! Neji se arrepiente de no haber separado caminos con los estudiantes de Kakashi cuando pudo. Casi puede sentir el chakra de Namikaze elevarse con fuerza y enojo.

Sasuke ni siquiera se ha percatado del cambio en el flujo de chakra del zorro; está demasiado confundido para eso. Seguramente ha escuchado mal porque solo hay una Sakura en Konoha a la que los aldeanos tratan con tal respeto y admiración.

—Tu. Bastardo.— su compañero rubio ha roto el silencio, y le toma desprevenido cuando le da un puñetazo en toda la barbilla, con tal intensidad que agrieta su máscara de gato. —¿Cómo pudiste quitarme a Sakura-chan de esta manera tan vil?— lloriquea Naruto, con el corazón roto, llamando la atención de las personas del sector.

Demonios, está feliz. Pero Sakura es la mujer más importante en su vida, después de Kushina, y a Sasuke ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que a él le interesaría saber que van a casarse. Pasaron dos meses completos viéndose la cara y al estúpido ni siquiera se le ocurrió mencionarlo.

Tuvo que enterarse por un aldeano cualquiera.

¿No que muy amigos casi hermanos?

PATRAÑAS

Pero van a casarse y él siempre lo supo.

¡Al fin!

Sasuke ni siquiera ha reaccionado al puñetazo, sigue con el rostro ladeado y la máscara estropeada, intentando asimilar que está sucediendo, cuando el zorro lo abraza con fuerza y le felicita diciéndole que ya lo veía venir, que les desea felicidad y fortuna, que ojalá sus hijos sean como Sakura-chan y no como el teme bastardo, pero que les da su bendición y que se alegra de corazón.

Neji, haciendo gala de su fama de _genio_, rueda los ojos y se pregunta cuánto podría tardarse Namikaze en atar cabos y darse cuenta del grave error que está cometiendo. Uchiha ha estado muy callado también y presiente que, debajo de su máscara, el pelinegro está tan impactado como el hijo del Hokage.

Aún dentro del abrazo asfixiante de Naruto, Hyuga logra escuchar al chico murmurar con una amargura que nunca le conoció: —_Sakura no va a casarse conmigo—. _El rubio suelta a su compañero, le toma de las solapas del chaleco y le quita la máscara de un sacudón, mirándole con furia.

Neji no tiene muchas ganas de detener una pelea en medio de la calle con civiles pululando, así que se prepara para golpear sus puntos de energía, pero Naruto ha de haber visto algo en Sasuke, porque lo ha soltado y se ha separado unos cuantos metros, calmando su intenso chakra.

Como capitán de la misión, Neji se siente terriblemente irritado, pero intenta no ser muy duro con los chicos, después de todo, si se tratara de Tenten, está seguro de que él y Lee no estarían mucho mejor. —Iré a darle el reporte de la misión _al cuarto, _será mejor que ustedes dos vayan a descansar.—

Y dicho esto, se retira (o huye) del lugar, dejándolos a su suerte y con una noticia que les ha golpeado fuerte.

Ninguno de los dos ha dicho una sola palabra. A pesar del shock que representa para Naruto, éste está más preocupado por su amigo que por él mismo, sabe que nacer en la cuna de un clan tan respetado solamente ha hecho que Sasuke se obligue a sí mismo a estar a la altura de su apellido y, como consecuencia, haya quedado casi tan emocionalmente arruinado como Sai.

—Teme…— llama Namikaze con cuidado de no despertar la furia de su compañero, pero el pelinegro solamente sonríe con sorna tras la máscara, le da la espalda y se va.

—Nos vemos, Naruto. Quiero ir a cenar a casa.— El rubio está demasiado impactado como para decir algo al respecto. Por un segundo creyó que Sasuke reaccionaría diferente, pero como siempre, el infeliz termina defraudándolo.

* * *

—¡Estoy en casa!— dice Sasuke en voz alta en cuanto cruza el umbral de la residencia principal Uchiha. Está tan cansado que solamente arrastra los pies hasta las escaleras y sube despacio cada uno de los escalones; además del agotamiento físico y el puñetazo que le ha dejado el labio roto (probablemente por una de las astillas de cerámica de su máscara), hay un tema que no deja de darle vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza.

Sakura va a casarse.

¡Já! Ahí quedó todo el amor que le profesaba.

Solamente se ausentó por dos meses y ella se consiguió un prometido en cuestión de nada. ¡Vaya! ¡Pues gracias!

—Sasukito, ¿Ya estás en casa?— Mikoto llama con todo su amor al menor de sus bebés, seguramente intuyendo su agotamiento; Sasuke sabe de las consecuencias de ignorar a su madre (que de seguro no lo escuchó anunciarse), pero está tan abstraído que solo hace un sonido afirmativo, deteniéndose.

—¡Menos mal llegaste, Sasukito!— la matriarca sale de la cocina con su delantal, aliviada de verle; no le sonríe, sin embargo, y en cambio, frunce el ceño en una mueca de inquietud pura. —Estaba tan preocupada…—. La mujer lleva ambas manos a su pecho, haciendo mucho más notorio su sentir.

Su madre suele preocuparse por ellos cuando van de misión. El menor intuye que ella misma debió ver cosas horribles antes de dejar su posición de shinobi, pero nunca se había visto tan afectada. —Era solamente una misión de escolta, mamá. No había una razón para preocuparse.— como el hijo amoroso que es, Sasuke intenta calmarle y asegurarle que todo estuvo bien, que comió bien y que está igual de sano que cuando se fue.

Pero ese mínimo comentario ha hecho que Mikoto frunza el ceño con rabia e indignación a partes iguales. Y él no entiende nada en lo absoluto.

—¿NO HABÍA UNA RAZÓN?— grita ella, haciendo puñitos con sus pequeñitas y letales manos. ¿Qué tanto le sucede a su madre, por amor al cielo? —¡Sasuke Uchiha! Sakurita va a casarse con un hijo de daimio cualquiera.— ahí está; su madre ha escuchado los rumores y por alguna extraña razón, le perturban mucho más que a él. —¿Cómo no va a haber una razón para preocuparse? Hasta tu padre ha estado pensando cuidadosamente en ello.—

Fugaku realmente está afectado porque Sakura y el tal Kazuki van a casarse. Y Mikoto no lo permitirá.

Decir que a Sasuke le sorprendió que su padre si quiera supiera el nombre de su compañera de equipo, sería quedarse corto. Y ni se diga de preocuparse por la vida amorosa de ella. —Sakura puede hacer lo que ella quiera. Ya está bastante mayor.— contesta con mesura y cuidado; no sabe cómo o por qué, pero parece ser un tema sensible para el matrimonio Uchiha.

—¡No puedo creerlo, Sasuke!— refunfuña ella, sin darle crédito a sus oídos. El colmo. El maldito colmo. —¡Quiero nietos y una nuera linda!—

Ahí está.

La maldita razón por la que, de repente, Sasuke se ha convertido en el centro de atención de su familia. Todo porque Sakura se va a casar con otro.

¡Bueno, pues sí! ¡Lo dejó por uno más rico y con más poder! ¿Podrían cambiar de tema?

—Ya tienes a Izumi— murmura amargado el menor, retomando su camino hacia su habitación en la segunda planta. A veces él mismo no puede creer a sus padres.

—¡Ojalá fuera así, pero Itachi es tan estúpido como tú! ¡No lo puedo creer, en serio que no!— refunfuña Mikoto, lanzándole un certero golpe con el cucharón y caminando con paso indignado hacia el jardín. —¡Fugaku!—

Sasuke solamente observa a su madre, retirarse con furia. A veces él mismo no la entiende y no sabe realmente desde cuando Mikoto le ha tomado tal cariño a Sakura, si es que antes de irse era solamente la chica del escuadrón de Sasuke.

¿Qué tanto pasó mientras no estaba?


End file.
